


a forgotten coffee mug (full of rain)

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [86]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Literal Sleeping Together, New York City, Rain, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: There is a forgotten mug on the railing of the balcony, standing lonely in the pouring rain--a flash of purple against the stark grey of the sky.





	a forgotten coffee mug (full of rain)

They go back to the apartment in New York.

It's still raining when Destiny wakes up in her bed, her legs tangled with Clint’s. His face is turned away from her, but his hand is curled in her hair. He's warm and she snuggles into his side again, her head on his chest.

Her eyes roam through the room to land on the balcony outside, where the rain is still pouring, and the sky is still grey.

On the railing of the balcony stands a small white coffee mug, overflowing with rain.

Destiny smiles. Only a remnant of her escapade has been left behind, and now, looking at the forgotten coffee mug, it feels right. She can leave that part of her life behind.

For ever.

Her eyes trail over Clint’s face.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she whispers as soft as she can. She knows he cannot hear her--maybe that is for the best.

She puts her head back on his chest and closes her eyes.

His hand moves from her neck to her back and he reaches for her waist.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too,” he mumbles, and the corner of her mouth curls up.

She's okay.


End file.
